capitulo 1: Despues de tiempo
by recordsfina
Summary: Antes se daran cuenta de que le he cambiado el sentido solo espero entiendan y tratare no confundirlos, bueni la historia trata de las "energy balls" que se tendran que recolectar para salvar el futuro,pasado y presente,y ya obtendran mas datos despues
1. Chapter 1

Muchas cosas raras pasan en este mundo, secretos y misterios que nadie puede descifrar. Nuestro tiempo… ¿Cuánto será en este mundo? ¿Por qué estamos? ¿Por que existimos? ¿De donde hemos venido?, ahí muchas teorías, pero la verdad ya ni se puede confirmar lo que dicen, ni lo que yo escribo que es pura falsedad por ser un fanfic claro

Y el tiempo, tantas cosas pasan a través de el, y en cualquier momento podría ser alterado, como nuestro origen y la puerta a descubrir nuestra verdadera identidad.

En el futuro

Ya nada era igual, las calles coloridas y con gente no estaban ahí, ahora un cambio y muy radical había sucedido sin explicación, todo era un desastre las personas que aun sobrevivían a este cambio tenían que vivir escondidas si no querían que el nuevo emperador Luxio los dominase, todas las calles vacías estaban, el cielo oscuro y parecía no haber rastro de vida en ninguna parte. Era algo muy penoso ver esta situación en la que se encontraba la humanidad en todas partes del mundo.

[En una calle de la ciudad]

Era una calle larga y llovía, dos personas corrían huyendo desesperadamente parecía que su objetivo era subirse a la maquina del tiempo que al final estaba. Eran Wilbur que durante todo este tiempo había crecido tendría unos 15 años o por ahí, pero no iba solo una chica mas alta lo acompañaba de ojos azules, rubia con el remolino Robinson y una coleta. Sus ropas gastadas y ellos no se veían en buen estado, huían de unos tipos encapuchados con uniformes raros de largas capas negras que ya no se les veían nada por que hasta en la cabeza se ponían un casco, parecían como verdugos, estas cosas o personas corrían a gran velocidad y tenían variadas armas, estaban por alcanzarlos.

-"¡Wilbur, sigue!" - dijo la chica deteniéndose y sacando de su bolsillo una especie de lapicero

-"¡estas loca!" - Wilbur dijo deteniéndose, los encapuchados ya los iban a alcanzar - "¡no te voy a dejar pelear sola contra esos sujetos!"

-"¡Wilbur por favor ya lárgate yo puedo sola!" - dijo desesperadamente - "¡aaa!" - su lapicero aumento de tamaño al de un báculo largo y filudo y empezó a pelear contra ellos

-"¡Kelly!"-grito

La chica parecía ser una experta en esto de las peleas y los combinaba incluso con el karate pero aun así ellos eran más

-"¡aaa!" - los encapuchados la rodearon se sacaron los guantes y de sus ambas manos soltaron una especie de sombra que la envolvió atrapándola y apretándola fuertemente – "¡aaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!" – gritaba desesperadamente al parecer le dañaba

-"¡noo!" - dijo Wilbur al verla sin hacer nada

-"¡Wilbur! debes ir…" - decía mientras los sujetos desaparecían con ella hundiéndose en el piso – "…todos estaremos bien pero solo si tu arreglas las cosas"

-"yo…" - dijo el

-"¡aaaaaaaaa! – desapareció

-"¡Kelly!" - grito ella ya no estaba, el se quedo un rato sin decir nada, ni siquiera moverse, estaba solo – "¿eh?"

Los encapuchados empezaron a volver a salir de las sombras de la ciudad caída eran un ejercito contra el

-(se puso firme)" debo lograrlo, ¡si lo hare!" - corrió hacia la maquina del tiempo

Las sombras empezaron a ir tras el

-"regresare" - dijo subiéndose a la maquina – "no importa cuantos veces me equivoque" - la maquina iba encendiendo

El ejercito al verlo despegar trataron de alcanzarlos algunos volando

-(la maquina ya tomando vuelo empezaba a abriese para despegar) "yo… arreglare todo" - iba esquivando a los encapuchados y llendose – "cueste lo que cueste" - y la maquina desapareció así en el cielo gris y oscuro, dejando Wilbur su tiempo a tras

En el 2009

Era por diciembre hoy era el ultimo día de clases en la escuela y ya se acercaba navidad junto con las vacaciones, la nieve cubría la ciudad

[En el observatorio o casa Robinson ahora]

En la sala…

-"bueno "- dijo Lewis, había crecido eso si tendría ya unos 14 años y como todas las personas en esta época estaba abrigado para el frio –"ya me voy mamá y papá"

-"bien cuídate hijo "- dijo su madre

-"que te valla bien"-dijo su padre

-"¡si! "- salió apurado

-"siempre sale temprano ¿no?" - dijo Bud

-"si, es que va por sus amigos antes" - le dijo Lucille y ellos se metieron

[En las calles]

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que viajo en el tiempo el ahora tenia una familia y era feliz con su vida y no extrañaba nada ya que todos se habían acostumbrado a llamarlo Lewis y no Cornelius, aunque pro algunas cosas aun le faltaba conocer a sus tíos petunia y Fritz que por ahora no estaban en la ciudad

[En la parroquia]

El se detuvo al frente, aún era muy temprano y estaban dando misa pudo ver a lo lejos a un coro de niños cantando, el se sentó en una banca afuera porque ya no había sitio ahí dentro y de pronto se empezó a escuchar las voces cantando, Lewis parecía estar contento al oír y las demás personas también, franny estaba ahí cantaba principalmente ella también estaba grandecita con unos 12 años, su voy era muy bonita nadie podía dejar de escucharla

-"hola" - dijo Gastón, también tenia 14 y estaba parado

-"Gastón, hola"

-"seria bueno que nos vallamos llendo art y franny están ahí dentro con los demás cantando en el coro así que parece que creo que faltaran"

-"es una pena, bueno entonces ve llendo de ahí te alcanzo"

-"claro" - se retiro

Y volvió a ver como los demás cantaban

El los conoció después de la feria de ciencias del 2007 una vez que a Franny, Gastón y art los trasladaron a ese colegio, y desde entonces entre los tres se hicieron amigos. Unos señores se acercaron

-"este, buenos días" - dijo el señor – "por casualidad ¿tu sabrás si la niña que esta cantando esta en adopción? Es que oímos que en esta parroquia hay niños huérfanos y…"

-"no" - dijo sin pensar Lewis - pero hay otros niños y si se lo recuerdo también hay un orfanato en esta ciudad

-"si, gracias" - se retiraron también

-"mmm "- Lewis los miro irse

-"¡oye!" - dijo una niña muy bonita toda molesta de 13 años rubia ojos verdes – "¡¿se puede saber por que les dijiste eso?Sabes que la loca de Franny y sus hermanos son huérfanos"

-"jajaja, hola Llina" - fingiendo reír – "¿a que te referías con eso?"

-"¡¿Cómo que a que?"

-"pues...No se"

-"¡Lewis!"

-"oye escúchame bien tu también sabes que ellos no quieren ser adoptados ya que…"

-"si adoptan a uno jamás podrán ver al resto de sus hermanos" - dijo Llina haciendo una voz gangosa – "¡pues eso ya me harta!" mira, ellos ya están grandes, ¡algún día se tendrán que separar y tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo!" - se alejo

-"pues parece que si" – burlándose

Era verdad, ellos eran huérfanos y fue una de las cosas que mas le sorprendió saber sobre ellos, al parecer sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran muy pequeños por un accidente y ahora ellos viven en esa parroquia junto con otros 3 niños, el párroco, sus dos hermanos mellizos de 20 años y su hija Llina de 12 años que parecía no caerle a nadie era bonita pero horrorosamente horrible por dentro. Y terminaron de cantar.

Franny y art lo vieron a lo lejos y fueron corriendo hacia el mientras las demás personas salían

-"Hola Lewis" – dijo Art que aun era pequeño, pues 10 años tenia

-"hola art"

-"Lewis, creí que y ate habías ido la escuela"- le dijo franny

-"¿eh?" - como que se palteó un poco al verla – "si yo también creí eso"," ¡a!" (Volteo la cabeza varias veces hasta volver en si) "pero aun hay tiempo"

-"yo no creo poder ir" – dijo art – "me siento algo mal…"

-"¿enserio?" - dijo franny agachándose a la altura de du hermano y tocándole la frente

– "pareces estar bien, ¿no lo estarás diciendo para no ir a tu ultimo día de clases verdad?"

-"nooo…" - dijo art

- "entonces mejor vete llendo Lewis voy a cambiarme y asegurarme de que este niño entre y descanse en la casa"

-"no te preocupes yo te espero"

-"pero…"

-"te digo que te espero"

Ella sonrió y se metió para adentro con su hermano

[En el colegio]

-"¡¿queeee?" - se dijeron sorprendidos Lewis y Franny al ver el colegio cerrado

-"no puede ser, es mi culpa te dije que te vallas llendo" - dijo Franny apenada

-"no importa "(suspiro)," ¿ya que?, no seria la primera vez que llegamos tarde, además hoy es el ultimo día de clases no creo que hagan mucho"

De todas formas ella se quedo triste mirando al suelo

-"vamos" - le dijo él – "aún menos hay que hacer hora si no nos regañan en nuestras casas"

[En el centro]

Todo estaba adornado para navidad, había mucha gente con los mas pequeñitos andando y todos sonrientes con sus regalos, la nieve empezaba a caer y era un día muy bonito, ese centro era grande de tres pisos y amplio como un coliseo y en el centro era un patio que mas parecía parque con una enorme pileta en medio y un papa noél en otra parte al que estaba siendo abalanzado por unos niños que al parecer pedían sus regalos.

Franny y Lewis estaban sentados en la pileta mirando el sitio, como unos chiquitos jugaban con sus papas felizmente, como pasaban la gente alegres había paz en ese momento, el tiempo se había restablecido sin que nadie se enterase y solo Lewis lo sabia.

-"franny" - dijo Lewis

-"¿si?" – respondió

-"¿recuerdas aquella vez que fue tu primer día de clases en nuestro actual colegio?"

-"si, nos encontramos en el camino y también llegamos tarde por lo que también venimos acá mismo, claro eso es lo que recuerdo" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

-"yo recuerdo cada momento" - dijo mirando a la gente – "para mi, esta es muy importante" - también sonrió pero viéndola

-"se nota que si" - quedaron un rato en silencio – "aquella vez que nos encontramos en el camino fue la segunda vez que nos hablamos después de la feria de ciencias"

-"y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, con tus hermanos que por cierto me caen bien, ustedes son especiales, no se los siento como de mi familia, me entienden han pasado lo mismo que yo son huérfanos cosa que me sorprendió yo no esperaba saber eso"

-"Lewis, para nosotros también lo es así, jajaja"

-"¿Qué?"

-"nada"

-"eres rara "– también se rio

Y se quedaron mirando, un largo rato sin decir nada pero de pronto ella se quedo viendo a aquellos niños que jugaban con sus papás

Lewis se percato de inmediato de la sensación que franny sentiría al ver esa familia feliz mientras ella no tenia padres

-"oye, eres mi mejor amiga ¿lo sabias?"

-"si, gracias, tu también lo eres para mi" - pero no quitaba esa expresión de tristeza

-"¿sabes?, unos señores preguntaron por ti cuando todos salían de la parroquia"

-"¿Qué querían?"

-"tu ya sabes, eso"

-"¿y que les dijiste?"- dijo angustiada

-"que no"

-"hiciste bien" – volteo

-"oye, no entiendo, aunque los adopten ustedes seguirán siendo hermanos y se volverán a ver"

-"pero no seria lo mismo" - empezaba a lagrimear – "nos separaríamos para siempre"

-"no creo eso, mas bien…"

-"¡por favor ya córtala no quiero hablar de eso!" - agacho la cabeza

-"esta bien"- se callo

-"perdona si te grite"

-"no importa"

-"tu nunca te enojas conmigo"

-"por que no hay necesidad de hacerlo, yo empecé a hablar de esto"

-"es que…, tengo miedo"

-"¿y eso por que?"

-"eso ni yo lo entiendo, siento como, si… algo fuera a ocurrir"

-"¿eh?"

-"si, algo, un cambio no lo se"

-"cambios suceden todos los días"

-"pero este es especial"

-"no te entiendo"

-"¿lo vez?, ni yo" (suspiro)," pero ya no importa solo son mis cosas, aunque ¿Nunca te haz preguntado de que pasaría si todos lo que hemos vivido a sido tras una mentira?, por decir no podemos confirmar que la teoría del átomo es cierta, o que dios existe pero hay alguien, la hay y que el me disculpe si hablo de este tema pero es que muchos desconfiamos de el a veces"

-"muchas veces, pero solo se que hay que vivir la realidad y nada mas tal vez si suceda algún cambio, por ejemplo ya vamos a acabar el colegio hoy era el ultimo día de clases"

-"los cambios suceden todos los días, el problema es en el grado en que se den"

Ella bajo la cabeza pero aun sin quitarse esa duda, se le veía rara, angustiada, algo la intimidaba y no se sabia que.

-"creo que nos pasamos hoy mas de la cuenta con eso de no ir al colegio ¿verdad?" - dijo franny cambiando de tema

-"si…, y yo tengo hambre…"- dijo Lewis sonriente y angustiado

-"jajaja Lewis…, oh"

De repente ella se quedo parada mirando a una chica que en su frente que al caminar se había chocado con ella era alta delgada de pelo suelto y marrón con un vestido rojo pegado y largo con una mirada muy fría

-"disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?" - le interrogo Lewis

-"¿yo?" - se acerco para observarlos y se sorprendió al verlos –"pero…"

-"¿a?" - franny no podía dejar de verla

-"ustedes eso ya lo deberían de saber" - hablo la joven – "el humano tiene la respuesta a todo"

-"perdone no la entiendo"

-"no se preocupen, ya lo harán, pero ahora no es el momento, lo será, cuando nos volvamos a ver" - se retiro

Pero franny aun no podía dejar de verla ni siquiera parpadeaba un ojo

-"¿te sucede algo?"

-"no, nada"

-"te noto muy extraña"

-"no es para preocuparse"


	2. Chapter 2

[En la iglesia]

Bueno, en un principio el padre era casado y tuvo a su hija Llina pero cuando ella era pequeña murió su madre, entonces al venir hace años a esta ciudad lo hizo con sus dos hermanos que eran mellizos, Lana y Hugo que aun eran jóvenes y entonces así se instalaron en Todayland.

Pero en su parroquia también albergan a niños como Albert de 16 años, alto pelo marrón que siempre anda con un buzo azul de rajas blancas y es el típico niño responsable, Pani diminutivo de Pamela de 14 años muy seria y rara anda con un ojo tapado, Jon de 9años que es el menor y muy travieso es pequeño y listo. Y así también están Gastón de 14, franny de 12 y art de 10 que solo se sabe que sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran pequeños pero sobre todo estaba Dru un niño que también fue abandonado como Lewis de bebe, lo curioso era que era idéntico a el de la misma edad y hasta usaba lentes pero a el lo adoptaron mucho antes de que franny conociera a Lewis cosa que al verlo a el también le fue muy raro para ella.

-"¿te sientes mejor Art?"- dijo Lana recogiendo algunas cosas del piso que no servían en una caja

-"masomenos…"- dijo art desganado apoyándose de un estante

-"pues deberías irte a descansar"

-"lo se…"

-"¡ay!"-había recogido una rana poniéndola en la caja-"ahí estas ranas" –la tiro al suelo- "Franny debería de guardarlas"- se le notaba molesta

-"lo hace, pero siempre se escapan"-recogió la rana y se retiro

(Afuera)

La nieve comenzaba a caer

-"bueno, gracias"-dijo Franny-"ahora solo si los demás se callan nunca sabrán que no fui a la escuela"-dijo sonriente como siempre-perdona las molestias es que son muy exigentes

-"no te preocupes, ya te dije que no seria la primera vez"

Quedaron un rato en silencio

-"oye"-dijo Lewis

-"hasta mañana y no te olvides de seguir con tus inventos, últimamente te haz estado descuidando"

-"y tu de tus ranas"

-"adiós, y salúdame a tus padres"-se metió a la casa

Y el quedo observando el lugar, un buen rato hasta que también decidió irse

(Adentro)

-"¡a, hola!"-dijo Franny al ver a lana parada en la puerta

-"¿tan rápido niña? ¿Y los demás?"

-"es que… ellos… yo tome un atajo quería venir mas rápido"

-"¿y eso por que?"

-"porque…"-estaba dudando hasta que vio a lana limpiar las cosas-"quería venir a ayudarte, si"

-"si no sabias que yo iba a limpiar"-dudo-"bueno, de todas formas como los demás están por venir serviré el almuerzo, mientras, tú vas a poner estas cosas en el sótano, donde deben de estar"-dijo dándole la caja-"a y cuidado con las ranas ¿eh?"

-"¿ranas?, lana mejor lo hago después primero te ayudo en la cocina"-dejo la caja a un lado

-"esta bien, ¡Hugo!"- gritó por las escaleras para llamar a su hermano

[En otra dimensión]

Todo era oscuro era como una especie de base, pero no estaban en otro tiempo, era el mismo

(En una habitación)

Era como una especie de santuario con una imagen muy rara y al frente un tipo de negro, alto de pelo naranja, con gafas oscuras, cubierto con una capucha por su larga capa que a las justas se le podía ver el cuerpo, parecía joven de unos 17 años, y tenia una especie de tatuaje que la tenia en la mitad del cuerpo tenia la forma de un dragón de color azul, todo estaba en silencio pero se respiraba un aire tenebroso al estar cerca de este tipo

-"falta poco, para que llegue el momento" -dijo despacio-"¿tu que dices? Amara"

Amara era una muchacha de pelo encrespado y largo, siempre con los ojos cerrados, traía casi la misma ropa que el chico de su adelante a no ser porque ella tenia falda y corta, también llevaba el mismo tatuaje

-"veo que no quieres hablar"-dijo el muchacho mirando al techo donde había una abertura de vidria para ver las estrellas y el cielo. Pero algo extraño se veía en el, las estrellas se veían mas cerca y claro los planetas estarían muy lejos

-"lucio, solo te digo que…, aunque vaya a saber lo que pasa, el mundo da vueltas"-volteo y se retiro sin abrir al no tener los ojos abiertos caminaba perfectamente bien

(En el pasadizo)

Era largo y solo unas cuantas luces lo alumbraban, amara caminaba por el hasta que se encontró con otro tipo, al parecer el comandante de aquel cuartel desconocido. Llevaba la misma ropa parecida a la de lucio pero menos tenebrosa y el mismo tatuaje.

-"¿y, que dijo?"-le hablo el muchacho deteniéndose a su lado mirando de frente para no verla siempre con su postura rígida y recta

-"¿preguntarle?, no querido, yo no le pregunte nada solo vasta verlo o estar a su lado se nota que esta muy decidido a esto"

-(respiro profundamente) "la ceremonia esta por comenzar así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer especialmente con ese muchacho, ya que hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo"

-"y aun seguiremos, pero no te asustes, lo lograremos"- sonrió levemente – "yo sabré como influenciarlo"

-"muy bien, tratare de confiar en ti"-avanzo por el camino

-"si vas a avisarle, dile que espere un momento el siempre quiere las cosas rápidas"-hablo sin voltear a verlo y siguió su camino

Avanzo, sin mirar nunca al suelo hasta que abrió los ojos, eran marrones pero pasaba algo raro uno era blanco y su mirada fría era espeluznante.

De pronto en el pasillo se encontró con un muchachito con el mismo uniforme pero en otro diseño, esta vez tapado con un casco también negro, de aquí en adelante todos lo llevarían esta ropa ya que parecía que les cubría la identidad. Estaba parado sin decir nada y con la mirada baja.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le hablo ella -"¿no estas decidido aun?"

-"¿eh?"- el la observo-"no es eso"-la voz era conocida-"si no que…"

-"entiendo lo que pasas, dentro de muy poco pertenecerás completamente a los alfa y serás completamente del grupo hasta hoy recibirás tu primera arma oficial"

-"y me he esforzado mucho para esto"-se quito el casco, increíblemente era Lewis o tenia su misma forma y tamaño la misma edad eran igualitos solo que el tenia el pelo un poco rojizo y ojos verdes-"pero no estos seguro de que bien lo haga"

-"por eso tienes que esforzarte mas" – lo acaricio en la mejilla-"tu papa es el comandante de todo este imperio nadie importante llega a ese cargo y imagina si su único hijo no fuera parte del grupo serias un normal y sabes como terminan los normales, además acabarías siendo la deshonra de tu padre que te saco de esa horrible parroquia"- lo soltó

-"no era horrible, ahí conocí a verdaderas personas, personas que no pude reconocer aquí"-se puso molesto

-"veo que aun no quitas ese carácter, pero el tiempo te hará cambiar, la recompensa va a ser grande"

-"eso ya lo veremos"- se puso el casco

-"ahora ve, tu ceremonia de integración te espera"

El muchacho camino hasta salir del pasillo

[En la iglesia]

(En el comedor)

Ya era de noche y cenaban, la nieve afuera seguía cayendo

Albert paso con su plato por un estante donde estaba una foto con todos afuera pero en ella también estaba aquel chico con el parecido de Lewis pero sin el pelo rojizo y con lentes

[En el bosque]

Mas allá del laboratorio Anderson que ahora es la casa de los Robinson, más allá de toda esa verde pradera que no parece tener fin existía un bosque al que casi nadie iba, mas allá existía también una residencia donde vivían personas famosas pero había otro camino desde la ciudad para llegar ahí, bueno la residencia ahora no es el caso sino el bosque.

Estaba oscuro y la nieve caía con más intensidad en este lugar cubriéndolo todo

Y la maquina del tiempo aterrizo en aquel lugar frente a una vieja casa de campo olvidada y muy antigua aunque aun botaba humo de su chimenea. Y Wilbur bajo apenas con fuerzas y muy cansado, desde atrás de la cortina de la ventana se podía ver el rostro de aquella chica con la que Lewis y franny se habían encontrado en el centro como siempre con esa mirada tan fría.

El la quedo viendo durante un largo rato hasta que ella bajo la mirada y se fue

[En la iglesia]

(En el sótano)

Estaba oscuro y solo la luz de afuera alumbraba el sitio, era muy grande y todo estaba empolvado casi nadie entraba ahí, franny caminaba con la caja y dos ranas en su cabeza

-"que bonito lugar"-dijo con expresión de disgusto mirando el solitario sitio y finalmente dejo la caja-"bien, misión cumplida"

Limpiándose las manos se dirigió para subir por las escaleras pero cuando lo hacia se detuvo y sin decir palabra alguna volteo, sus ranas se bajaron y ella camino de vuelta adentro

-"ahí tantas cosas inservibles acá, no creo que todas las sean"-se dijo tocando unas cajas empolvadas y empezó a abrir una caja de la que salió mucho polvo haciéndola toser, mientras se cubría la boca retrocedió-"¡aa!" – pero se tropezó y callo al suelo botando otras cajas de las que salieron varias cosas y con mas polvo para variar

-(seguía tosiendo hasta que el polvo se disperso) "achh…"- se dijo a su mala suerte-"oh"-pero vio botado justamente a su lado una caja cuadrada de música muy antigua-"¿y esto?"-la recogió-"yo la recuerdo"-le quito el polvo limpiándola-"no puede ser si es…"

Esa caja era suya, cuando vivía con sus padres ella ponía todas sus cosas dentro de ella, verla le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia haciéndola sonreír un poco, la abrió lentamente y se empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía de la caja ahí encontró muchas cosas, como juguetitos pequeños como un ratón de cuerda.

Pero…, sobre todo en el momento en que cerro la tapa de la caja fue cuando saco de el un collar muy delgado, con una pequeña piedrita azul resplandeciente en medio en la que ella no podía despegar la mirada de el.

Sus ranas preocupadas se acercaron

-"¿quieren saber que era esto?"-les dijo a sus ranas-" este collar ha ido perteneciendo a mi familia durante mucho tiempo, paso de generación a generación era valioso para mi madre y un día me lo dio a mi, un día antes de que ya no los volviera a ver"-por alguna razón el ambiente se puso melancólico

-"¡Franny!"-grito Llina desde la escalera

-"Llina"-volteo sorprendida a verla

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"nada"-escondió el collar y se paro-"¿piensas bajar? aquí solo ahí cosas inservibles, viejas y mucho polvo"

-"si…, tienes razón, toda, por eso creo que las cosas deben estar con los de sus especies ¿No? Pues yo creo ¡que así igual las personas!"-y cerro la puerta con fuerza

-"¡aa! no ¿Qué haces? Llina déjame salir"-corrió desesperadamente a la puerta y empezó a forcejearla-"Llina… ¡llina! ¡Escúchame!"-la puerta no se abría al parecer la habían cerrado con llave

-"¿quee? lo siento no te oigo"-dijo tirando la llave por la ventana

-"¡Llina, Llina!"-seguía forcejeándolo-"¡Aaaaaaa! ábreme pagaras caro por esto"

-"ay perdona, no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la llave"-decía burlándose

-"¡mentirosa ¿entonces con que cerraste la puerta?"

-"no lo se"

-"¿Qué pasa acá?"-dijo el reverendo a su atrás estaban todos los demás menos art que estaba en su cuarto con lana

-"ay papa Franny no podrá salir la puerta se cerro"-fingía estar preocupada-"¡papa ahí que hacer algo…!"

-"¿Franny?"-dijo Gastón-"¡Franny ¿puedes oírme?"

-"¡siii! ¡Gastón, alguien sáqueme de aquí no me gusta este lugar!"

-"si la puerta se cerró ahí que abrirla con la llave"-dijo Pani

-"¡pero no esta!"-respondió Llina molesta por su interrupción

-"eso es imposible Hugo tiene las llaves tu como puedes saber que no esta"-Pani hablo reprochozamente

-"pues…, lo adivine"-puso una risa nerviosa

-"es cierto"-dijo Hugo revisando su bolsillo-"no esta"

-"no es posible"-dijo Gastón siguiendo forcejeando la puerta

-"¡alguien ayúdenme!"-seguía gritando Franny

-"tranquila Franny"-le dijo para calmarla Albert-"ya veremos como sacarte"

-"apúrense…"-se la escucho decir tristemente ella estaba muy asustada no le gustaban los lugares oscuros, le tenia pánico

-"dejen a la miedosa tal vez así aprenda a superar su pánico"

Franny se estaba muriendo de cólera adentro sabia que si les decía que la culpable era llina no le creerían como siempre, ella era la engreída en la casa

-"¡tío!"-bajo apuradamente lana

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa lana?"-le respondió

-"es art esta muy mal su fiebre empeoro y ya no me responde"-estaba desesperada

-"¡art! no puede ser…"-dijo Gastón mientras todos los demás se quedaron en silencio y se pudo oír a art gritar por la fiebre

-"mmm…"-Franny se dejo caer al piso sin despegarse de la puerta ni de su caja-"vallan por el"

-"pero…"-le respondió su hermano

-"de mi podrán ocuparse mas tarde, ahora no, art es mas importante"-también se preocupaba Franny

-"esta bien no tardaremos mucho"-le respondió y todos fueron corriendo hacia escuchaban las voces de todos ellos preocupados mientras ella sin poder hacer nada se lamentaba

-"Franny…"-Jon se había quedado

-"¡Jon! ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que habías ido con ellos"

-"si y ahorita me voy, pero solo quería decirte que vamos a volver por ti, aunque estés loquita te queremos y a tus ranas"-hizo una pausa-"aun menos yo"-era muy inocente

-"esta bien"-ella se alegro al notar que alguien se quedo junto a ella-"eres muy tierno, yo también te quiero, muchas gracias, pero ahora ve"

-"¡si!"-y fue corriendo hacia arriba

-(suspiro) "maldita la hora en que decidí traer esa caja-observo tímidamente en lugar, todo oscuro, por favor dios protege a mi hermanito"-dijo mirando el techo

[En otra dimensión]

Esta vez el escenario era para el pueblo si era grande pero vacio siempre lo estaba así, a la justas parecía a ver vida o todos se intimidaban de salir y se metían a sus casas. El cielo era morado, si muy raro pero lo era y al final un gran castillo tenebroso se notaba]

(En los pasadizos del castillo)

-"A9 por fin te encontré"-dijo un muchachito vestido como los alfa de 13 años-"ya tenemos que ir"

Al parecer para no saber las identidades les ponían otros nombres o iníciales, el del que se parecía a Lewis era A9 (aunque sea nombre de lata de atún en mi país jajaja), y el del muchachito A8

-"lo se"- le respondió

-"bueno"-empezaron a caminar-"¿no crees que es todo un honor tener que ser nombrados miembros un día como hoy?"

-"¿eh? ¿Que va a suceder hoy día?"

-"nada"

-"¿entonces?"

-"que ya esta decidido hoy se liberaran las energy balls"

-"¡¿Qué dices?"

-"¿no lo sabias? Ahí por favor que falta de actualización"-cruzo los brazos-"y ahora seguro no vas a saber que elegirán a las personas que las recolectaran"

-"se me había olvidado, pero es que no lo sabes"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-(quedo en silencio pensando: "conozco muy bien a lucio y desde que vi esas ruinas…" (Pudo recordarse a el mismo en unas ruinas con un montón de letras extrañas) "si… seguro que si- cerro los ojos"

-"¡ey, Reacciona! ¿Que me ibas a decir?"

-"algo, pero no tiene importancia tu sigue caminando"

-"oye…-tenia las ganas de escuchar"

-"¡que nada de importancia!"

-"¡di-me…!-le seguía exigiendo"

La verdad si que este par juntos parecían hermanos

(En el balcón principal del palacio)

Todos los integrantes alfa estaban y eran muchos era como un imperio, todos, hombres y mujeres vestidos igual, y en el balcón en medio lucio sobre su gran sillón, al costado amara sosteniendo en sus manos una esfera de cristal color purpura, la otro lado el general y al otro el comandante como siempre parados rígidamente, los alfas hacían bulla y llegaron A9 y A8

Al balcón

-"¡basta!"-grito lucio y entonces todos se callaron, no hubo ni un murmullo el ambiente era tenebroso

A9 y A8 se arrodillaron frente a lucio y a la estatua de piedra de aquella cosa rara parecida a un dragón con piernas y mezclas de otros animales todos los demás incluyendo lucio lo hicieron también

-"A9"-dijo el comandante

-"¿eh?"-tímidamente el lo miro y le sonrió-"papá"-dijo en voz baja

-"ya basta"- hablo lucio y allí su palabra era sagrada, todos se pararon

De pronto un señor algo viejo se acerco vestido con una ropa gris y larga, era un sacerdote e consigo traía un báculo

-"con que ustedes son"-dijo el sacerdote con esa voz tan fría e intimidante

A9 y A8 lo miraban temerosos

-"comencemos"-cerro los ojos amara

- "Dru, Eddy. ya han recibido un duro entrenamiento junto a otros del cual únicamente ustedes han sido los mejores, y eso el que se les valla a considerar unos alfas es un inicio para su grandiosa victoria cuando el momento prometido llegue créanme"-dijo lucio

-"lo hacemos"- respondieron los dos a la vez

-"gente"- dijo alzando la voz para todos-"hoy ya a llegado el momento si ese día como lo sabrán es hoy, como y ustedes ya sabrán solamente se podrá abrir un portal en el cual solo algunos podrán entrar y como ya eh hablado con Odot le, los escogidos para esta importante misión son ellos-señalo a A9 y A8"

Todos los alfas se sorprendieron al oírlo ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que solo unos niños como esos se harían cargo de aquella desconocida misión?

-"y no queremos quejas"- hablo amara -"además no estarán solos ya que los supervisara el comandante que vive en esa dimensión y es padre de A9"

Los alfas se calmaron un poco

Tanto Dru (A9) y Eddy (A8) estaban sorprendidos

-"no tengan miedo para comenzar"-les dijo el tipo vestido de gris con esa mirada tan fria


	3. Chapter 3

[En el bosque]

La nieve seguía cayendo y esta vez con más fuerza, había una ventisca y en medio de eso Wilbur estaba caminando al parecer buscaba algo aunque no se sabia que pero ya estaba muy debilitado

[En la otra dimensión, en el palacio]

Lucio y los demás alfas atendían aquella ceremonia pero al fondo muy al fondo de todo ese escenario había un grupo de niños, también vestidos como alfas ellos eran la nueva generación o alfas en entrenamiento ellos miraban lo que pasaba temerosos y por otro en la puerta principal o portón del palacio el pueblo observaba también. Pero a un lado encerrados en una prisión unos señores estaban ese lugar estaba respaldado por 4 alfas.

-"no puede estar pasando esto…"-dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza abajo una chica también alfa de 11 años, de piel algo oscura tampoco era negra sino trigueña de pelo corto con dos mechones que casi le tapaban la cara, ojos marrones oscuros pelo negro, parecía estar preocupada por lo que pasaba

-"ya cálmate Josy"-le dijo otra alfa de 16 años con cerquillo de pelo negro y también corto ella era su hermana-"todos estamos muy resignados por lo que esta pasando"

-"¿y pensamos quedarnos así sin hacer nada? ¡Yuly ellos tienen a nuestros papas!, yo quiero ver a mi mama no aguanto mas"-volteo la cabeza como para que no la vean llorar

-"¿y crees que yo no?"-le dijo reprochozamente

-"¿a?"

-"ahí muchos que también quieren ver a sus padres y no pueden, míralos pero ya veras que todo esto se va a acabar"

-"¡¿y cuanto mas vamos a esperar?"

Su hermana se quedo callada en eso, y junto con los otros niños y niñas se pusieron a ver lo que pasaba

A9 y A8 estaban sorprendidos en sus manos tenían las nuevas armas que se le fueron otorgadas a cada uno, eran dos espadas largas y delgadas con el mismo diseño de aquel tatuaje amara se los dio y cada uno lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado

-"mmm…"- lucio sonrió- "ahora si, espero que cumplan con su trabajo chicos ya que el destino, tiempo y futuro estar en sus manos junto con esos otros niños que se pondrán a recolectar las energy balls, pero su misión será eliminarlos y traerme aquellas esferas con lo que el sueño de todos se cumplirá"

La gente del pueblo se empezaba a alterar

-"bien comencemos abriendo el portal"-dijo el sacerdote-"¡que traigan a la persona!"

-"no…"-dijo una niña de 11 años también con la ropa alfa-"papa"

-"¡Jackelin no!"-dijo sosteniéndola Josy

-"pero ese es mi papa y lo van a usar para demostrarles a los demás lo que les pasa a los que se revelan"

-"no seas tonta"-respondió July-"si vas te mataran así que mejor quédate acá y agradece que tu madre aun sigue con vida

-"no no puedo"-dijo llorando

Unos alfas trajeron al señor frente a lucio y a esa estatua, el señor muy asustado solo miraba todo a su alrededor, Dru y Eddy solo podían verlo sin decir nada. El sacerdote se acerco los alfas arrodillaron al señor y el sacerdote lo apunto con su báculo

-"¡noo!"-Jackelin se soltó y fue corriendo

-"¡no, Jackelin!"-grito Josy y al ver a su amiga ir tras su padre ella quiso ir tras ella pero su hermana la detuvo

-"¡detente!"-la sujeto

-"¿aa?"-uno de los 4 alfas se dio cuenta de la niña, entonces en cuanto se estaba cruzando por su camino saco una larga y filuda espada con la que la agito y de un solo golpe la atravesó en el cuello de la niña

-"oh…"-Josy quedo paralizada al ver esas imágenes las gotas de sangre llegaron a alcanzarle a ella y a su hermana

La cabeza de la niña quedo tirada en el piso junto con su cuerpo, y el alfa como si nada guardo su espada

-"esa pudiste ser tu"-July soltó a Josy y empezó a limpiarse como si nada hubiera pasado

-"Jackelin…"-dijo llorando Josy apretando la arena del piso, sin duda las imágenes le habían impactado pero no era la primera vez que las veía si no que era su mejor amiga a quien le había pasado eso

-"¡aa!"-el báculo había atravesado por lo menos el corazón del señor dejándolo en el piso pero aun con vida, su sangre empezaba a derramarse cada vez más. Y el sacerdote volteo hacia la estatua y empezó a hablar raro y haciendo unas señales, otras cosas raras, y, la sangre del señor comenzaba a tomar otra forma la del dragón una vez más. El sacerdote volteo sonriente le quito el báculo con lo que ahora si murió el señor y como de la nada cuando entre amara y el sacerdote empezaron a hablar esas cosas raras en el aire y combinado con la sangre se empezó a formar una especie de portal que cada vez crecía mas

-"no durara mucho"-dijo lucio

Y en eso un grupo de unos 6 alfas se acercaron junto con A9 y A8 y al comandante junto con amara

[En la iglesia]

(En el sótano)

-"¿eh?"- franny vio arriba de la pared una rejilla por donde se podía salir-"bien"

Se acerco subiéndose a unas cajas para alcanzarla y pudo asomarse, vio la nieve caer era una noche bonita pero algo curioso la hizo voltear acercarse a unas cajas para abrirlas

-"¿Qué es esto?"-abrió muy grande los ojos

Y una luz salió directamente de la caja, una luz azul que se ilumino junto con el collar.

Las ranas se asustaron y se escondieron por ahí. Ella abrió la caja pero al ver el destello que se incremento se quedo sin poder moverse soltando la caja de música pero aun sosteniendo el collar lo acerco a su pecho sin dejar de ver el destello. Era raro todo esto pero el ambiente lo ponía de este modo

[En la casa Robinson]

Lucille otra vez se había dormido haciendo sus experimentos y Bud estaba encerrado en un cuarto haciendo sus propios trabajos, solo Lewis a estas horas andaba por ahí lavándose los dientes para irse a dormir

(En el pasillo)

Andaba por ahí hasta que escucho un ruido afuera

-"¿m?"-se sorprendió ya que no podía a ver ya alguien a estas horas por la casa así que se saco los lentes limpiándolos un poco

-"¡a!"-el se sorprendió al ver quien estaba afuera

Estaba parada en la ventana misma, con una mirada tan vacía no expresaba sentimiento alguno como siempre lo hacia. Ella volteo a verlo, era franny

-"franny, ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?"-le dijo Lewis

Pero no le respondía nada

-"franny, ¿eres tu?"-le volvió a preguntar, pero ella lentamente se dejo caer por la ventana

-"¡franny!"-corrió tras ella pero cuando se asomo por la ventana ella no estaba-"¿Qué?"-mejor decidió salir de la casa y revisar el lugar pero tampoco estaba-"franny"-se empezaba a preocupar

-"aquí Lewis"-franny hablo, pero su voz ya no parecía la misma se le veía mas seria

-"franny"-volteo para verla, no tenia ni una herida por la caída-"¿pero como, como? No entiendo nada

-"ellos llaman"-una sombra abalo de ella apareció de donde unas largas manos negras la empezaron a jalar y ella no se quejaba de eso

-"¡franny!"-se acerco para ayudarla pero a el también empezaron a jalarlo- "¡a!"-se asusto, trataba de alcanzarla pero al fin los jalo a los 2

[En su mundo]

Era el mundo normal, su misma dimensión pero esta vez estaban en otro lugar, en el bosque cayeron del cielo a la nieve quedando inconscientes los dos con el golpe. Estaban en medio de todo el inmenso bosque cubierto de vegetación

-"aaa… "-Lewis con algo de fuerzas se paro y quedo pasmado al ver el lugar-"¿Cómo fue que?"-observo y a su lado estaba recostada franny-"¡franny!"-la levanto y la apoyo en el –"franny, despierta, ¡franny!"-por mas que la movía no despertaba-"ahí no ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?"

Todo era confuso en ese momento

-"¿me dejas explicártelo?"-alguien dijo parándose a su lado

-"¿Quién?"-dejo Lewis mirando, era Wilbur-"Wilbur"-se sorprendió mucho

-"hola"-sonrió un poco

-"Wilbur, ¿pero que haces aquí? Tu deberías estar en tu tiempo"

-"si, debería, pero un problema ha surgido"

-"¿problema? ¿Ahora que hiciste?

-"yo nada solo estoy contribuyendo para arreglarlo no creas que no aprendí la lección del robo de la maquina del tiempo me costo caro arreglarlo"

-"¿y que te paso? Te ves débil ¿en donde estuviste?"

-"¿yo?"-dijo nerviosamente ya que si se le notaba débil-"¿y ella quien es?"-decidió cambiar el tema

-"¿tu quien crees?"

-"ella es…, yo la recuerdo"-y pudo darse cuenta que era la niña de las ranas-"¡la niña extraña!"-se asusto y retrocedió-"si que a crecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?"

-"aproximadamente ya van a ser unos 2 años, oye ¿y de donde la conoces?"

-"¿tanto tiempo?, oye y ¿que hace contigo? Si no tiene nada que ver en esto"

-"¿Qué esto?, ¡Wilbur ¿tu sabes de lo que esta pasando? ¿Por que todo esta confuso?, las cosas se están saliendo de la realidad ya no parece verdad y no se que rayos hago acá, Wilbur si lo sabes dímelo!" -empezaba a gritarle molesto

-"ey calma, si se de lo que esta pasando pero créeme si te lo digo ahora no habrá tiempo para que lo entiendas después"

-"¿aa?"

-"¿lo ves?" (Suspiro)-miro a todos lados preocupado

-"¿alguien va a venir? Se te nota preocupado"

-"y lo estoy pero hasta ahora no entiendo que hace ella aquí"-dijo acercándose a franny

-"Wilbur…"

-"ay ya basta de preguntas ¿no entiendes que el mundo entero esta en peligro junto con nuestras vidas?, si no sale bien de aquí en adelante todos nos arrepentiremos de esto"-estaba molesto

En eso Lewis prefirió quedarse callado, no entendía nada pero era mejor quedarse así para no confundirse más

-"ya no hay tiempo se acaba"-dijo en voz baja al mirar el lago-"tenemos que irnos y ya"-le puso una especie de chip de un punto azul

-"aú ¿que esto?"-dijo observándolo

-"se llama change chip o chip del cambio mira la verdad no se es que el invento era nuevo y me lo dieron aun sin saber el nombre"-se puso uno y con franny también lo hizo-"listo, esto sirve para tener otra especie de identidad no se si me entiendas pero con esto toda la gente que se te acerque y te conozca o no, no te podrá recordar o mejor dicho serás otra persona para el"

-"no te entiendo, ¿yo como si te conozco entonces?"

Wilbur le quito el change chip

-"¿Quién eres?"-Lewis ya no podía reconocerlo así que le volvió a ponerle

-"el defecto, solo puedes saber quien es si la otra persona tiene uno así ten cuidado con perderlo"

-"si"

-"ahora, tenemos que alejarnos lo mas pronto posible"-le dijo dándole su mochila y cargando a franny

-"pero…"

-"no, no, no mas preguntas tu solo sígueme ¿Quieres?"

-"esta bien"

Y empezaron a correr lejos del sitio

Mientras en otra parte los alfas de la misma manera que Lewis y franny llegaron a aquel sitio pero claro ellos con una mejor caída, todos estaban encapuchados y desde atrás de unos arbustos samanta observaba muy de cerca por alguna razón samanta y amara se parecían mucho a no ser por el peinado

-"samanta"-amara volteo la cabeza sin abrir los ojos ya que sabía quien estaba ahí

-"amara"-ella salió para darse por descubierta-"ahora me doy cuenta de que ustedes siempre intentaran de todo ¿verdad? Pero déjame decirte algo, esta historia no la podrás cambiar"

-"no si yo lo hago y tu no podrás hacer nada a cambio"-miro para los demás-"ustedes vallan llendo yo me quedare aquí con mi hermanita"-abrió los ojos mirándola enojadamente

Los demás sin decir nada se fueron alejando

-"¿eh?"-franny pudo despertar

-"¿ya te sientes bien?"-le dijo Lewis mientras aun corría

-"¡a!"-se sorprendió al ver a Wilbur y el lugar donde estaban. Todo estaba oscuro Wilbur se detuvo y la bajo

-"perfecto aunque no se que tengas que hacer acá"-dijo impidiéndola que hable-"pero escúchame no quiero que hagas preguntas que no ahí tiempo para responderlas si es que no quieres que algo pase ¿me entiendes?"

Ella se quedo sin palabras ¿pues que iba a hacer si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba?

-"¿oye tu no…?-dijo ella recordándolo de alguna parte

-"que te digo que no hay tiempo de preguntas-le regaño sin dejarla terminar de hablar

De repente se oyeron unos pasos de personas ellos se sorprendieron quedándose callados y atemorizados observando en tranquilo sitio mientras la nieve empezaba a caer mas fuerte

-"oh no"-hablo en voz baja Wilbur

Y eran el grupo alfa que se acercaba cada vez más corriendo

-"¿y ahora?"-Lewis dijo

-"¡corran!"- grito Wilbur al verlos llegar

Y corrieron de ellos despistándolos un poco

-"¡ahí están!"-y solo el comandante se detuvo mientras los demás seguían y pues este hizo un movimiento con las manos abriéndose otra especie de puerta de otra dimensión saliendo como una nueva clase de 8 lobos-"vamos a ellos"-y continuo junto con esos lobos que corrían mas rápido que ellos


	4. Chapter 4

[En el bosque]

Ellos aun corrían y con más precipitación aun pues aquellos raros lobos los venían persiguiendo pero lo bueno era que habían despistado a los alfas cosa que podrían alcanzarlos en cualquier momento

-"¡aa!"-de un momento repentino franny se resbalo con una rama del piso y como Wilbur y Lewis no se dieron cuenta siguieron corriendo

-"au"-dijo ella-"¡a!"-al ver los lobos se oculto en un rincón atrás de un pesado tronco

-"ya te encontré"-dijo parándose en el tronco A9

Ella al verlo no pudo evitar quedarse callada y asustada sin saber que hacer y no poder dejar de verlo

-"escúchame"-empezó a hablarle sin verla-"no me importa que tenga que hacer pero mi trabajo es liquidarlos como de lugar"

Ella retrocedió un poco aun más asustada y A9 bajo la vista para verla y salto a su costado sacando su larga espada y tomándola parada ponerla junto a su cuello, pero con todo ese movimiento el change chip se callo entre la nieve

-"¿eh?"- el también se quedo callado al verla y se quedo sorprendido al poder ver su personalidad

-"mmm…"-ella solo gemía de miedo

Y se escucharon pisadas de los demás alfas acercándose

-"yo no…, yo no puedo"-dijo soltándola

-"¿aa?"-ella se quedo observándolo con fundidamente

-"tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no puede ser cierto"-y se escucharon mas los pasos así que el la empujo para que se escondiera en el tronco junto con el

Y los demás alfas pasaron como si nada, después los dos se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada A9 por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a verla pero ella si a el aun muda

-"ten"-con la mirada baja le dio el chip y se dispuso a irse rápidamente

-"¿m?"- ella sin todavía decir nada miro el chip y se lo puso y aun así quedo mirando por donde se fue el alfa que aun la dejo vivir

-"¿pero que hice?"-dijo A9 en otra parte tratando de alcanzar a los demás

Mientras en otra parte franny llego. Estaba en el medio del bosque en donde había una enorme laguna en donde la luz de la luna lo reflejaba todo y la nieve dejo de caer

-"¿huh?"-se dijo ella sorprendida al ver tal sitio ya que en si ese bosque nunca era explorado por las personas de la ciudad, así que se acerco para verlo mas de cerca y todo seguía en silencio.

Y en otra zona Wilbur y Lewis seguían corriendo aquellos lobos extraños ya los iban a alcanzar

-"¡ya basta!"-grito Wilbur y deteniéndose saco de su mochila el guante de chargeball y empezó a utilizarlo contra su defensa

-"¡a!, ¿pero que es eso?"-dijo Lewis al ver tal aparato

-"¡vete Lewis sigue corriendo!"-le grito

-"p… pero"-estaba confundido-"¡aa!"-siguió huyendo

-"¡maldición tu no escaparas!"-el comandante trato de alcanzarlo y Wilbur no pudiendo hacer mas también empezó a correr

-"¿eh?"-Lewis había llegado al lugar del lago así que se detuvo-"franny, aquí estas"

-"Lewis"- ella se arrodillo en la nieve mirando por momento el suelo y el se le acerco

-"¡aaa!"-llego Wilbur

-"¡Wilbur!"-grito Lewis

-"¡aa!"-el seguía huyendo de los otros alfas

El comandante miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse-"se acerca, vamos no podemos dejarlos vivos"

-"¡¿quee?"-se sorprendieron franny y Lewis

Y los otros alfas sacaron sus espadas tratando de atacarlos a ellos

-"aahha"-Wilbur giro la vista para ver

-"¡aa!"- se asustaron

-"¡aahhh!"-samanta apareció de la nada y agarrando una de las espadas de los alfas contrataco cortándoles por la mitad

-"hhhaaahh"-quedaron pasmados aun al ver la sangre de los cuerpos derramarse frente a ellos -"aa…aa…"-se quedaron sin palabras

-"¡samanta!"-grito el comandante

Al parecer los únicos que se asustaron fueron Lewis y franny que estaban temblando en un rincón del miedo, en cambio los demás ni una expresión del susto mostraban. y samanta volteo a verlo aun con la mirada baja y fría

-"valla"-hablo amara-"veo que aun no te haz olvidado de cómo hacerlo ¿no hermanita?"

-"maldita"

-"oye"-dijo Wilbur desde un lado-"tu sabes que no es bueno que hagas eso"

-"mmm… no me digas lo que tengo que hacer que no te lo voy a aguantar

Y Lewis hizo una mueca como de querer vomitar mientras que franny no podía dejar de mirar la escena

-"franny…"-en voz baja dijo A9

-"¿eh?"-A8 pudo percatarse de eso que dijo

-"yo acabare con esto"-el comandante se les acerco

-"déjame decirte que te será imposible"-samanta molesta le exclamo Y los lobos molestos se prepararon para atacar a si que Wilbur también se preparo para hacerlo como amara A8 y 9

-"oh no, maldita sea"-dijo amara mirando el piso-"comandante, tenemos que irnos ya"

-"¿Qué?"

-"no…, no ahí suficiente energía como para mantenernos en una dimensión como esta, tenemos que irnos ya o algo muy malo pasara con nuestros cuerpos"

-"pero"

-"aauuu…"-los lobos empezaban a alejarse

-"¿eh?"-todos voltearon a ver al lago algo empezaba a brillar en el

-"no, no nos iremos ahora no ahora que recién esta comenzando"-exclamo

-"¡padre!"-A9 se dio cuenta de que también era hora de irse al ver a los lobos huir-"sabes que ellos no pertenecen acá, vámonos"

-(molesto)"esta bien"-se volteo-"pero esto no se quedara así, recuérdenlo"-y salieron huyendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque junto con amara

-"justo ahora"-samanta volteo hacia Wilbur

-"oigan"-dirigiéndose a Lewis y franny-"esto ya no es motivo para que se pongan así, desde a partir de ahora verán cosas mas horribles se los aseguro"

-"no… no… ¡no te entiendo nada!"-le contesto Lewis

-"aaa…"-franny se acerco a las orillas del lago casi muerta de miedo-"¿Qué… que es eso que se oculta ahí?"-y todos voltearon sus rostros a ver

En aquel lago esas luces se volvieron aun mas intensas tanto que hasta ya no se podía ver. Pero de repente surgieron 8 esferas pequeñitas como del tamaño de unas canitas un poco más grandes y resplandecientes de diversos colores que muy despacio se fueron rajando hasta dividirse en diferentes fragmentos y salir volando por los aires hasta lejanos lugares fuera del bosque y una vez mas salieron del lago 3 luces en forma de esfera que se fueron acercando a Lewis, Wilbur y franny hasta hundírseles

-"¡aa!"-los 3 gritaron y las luces se apagaron volviendo el bosque a la normalidad dejando el cielo de nublarse

Y se quedaron mirando silenciosamente hasta que se desprendieron al piso inconscientes y amara se les quedo observando aun con aquella mirada fría

[En la otra dimensión]

(En el salón principal)

Y ellos llegaron después de cruzar ese portal, el comandante levanto la cabeza para ver a lucio que frente suyo estaba

-"señor"

-"no digas nada"-le contesto el y se retiro

[En la ciudad]

En una casa normal de 2 pisos por medio de una calle

(En la sala)

Ya era de día y Lewis y franny aun seguían durmiendo como si nada tirados por entre los sofás

-"¿y ahora?"-dijo Wilbur

-"¿ahora que?"-le contesto samanta

-"¿Cómo que? ¿Que? Lo que vamos a hacer"

-"es obio ¿no? Tendrán que recolectar todos los fragmentos de las energy balls para eso se te asigno esa misión "

-"no eso ya se, me refiero a como los convenceremos ¿crees que aceptaran como si nada?"

-"tendrán que hacerlo y no solo ellos si no los otros 5"

-" no entiendes "-cruzo los brazos-"¿Cómo se los vamos a explicar?"

-"¿Qué paso con eso?"-dijo samanta parándose

-"es que… (Suspiro) años atrás… Lewis viajo en el tiempo, en mi tiempo"

-"¿te refieres a aquel robo de la maquina del tiempo?"

-"exacto, por mi madre no hay problema ni por los demás, pero el único que si sabe del futuro es Lewis y si se entera de esto ahora se le van a complicar las cosas, y además sabría mucho de su futura vida y eso es un peligro enorme"-termino de hablar rápidamente

-"yo no tengo la culpa, fuiste tu el que dejo la puerta abierta del… ¿garaje?, Si no me equivoco después de tu paseo en Egipto"

-"si lo se, pero ¡¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?"

-"bueno, para todo hay una solución"-dijo riéndose sospechosamente

-"¿um…?"-franny empezaba a despertarse pero aún tenia la visión borrosa y solo podía escuchar las voces de su alrededor

Samanta le levanto la cabeza a Lewis y empezó a acercar su mano a su frente

-"espera, ¿Qué le vas a hacer?"-dijo Wilbur

-"borrarle esos recuerdos que tengan que ver con el futuro, todos que ni siquiera su escáner va a poder detectar"

-"¿segura que…?"

-"tranquilo, solo le borrare eso, para el cuando despierte solo sabrá que gano el concurso de la feria de ciencias y todo paso porque si, porque ya no se acordara de ti ni de el futuro en el que una vez fue"

-"¿a?"-franny se exalto un poco

Y samanta lo toco. Lewis solo abrió los ojos un momento para que cuando ella lo soltara se vuelva a dormir

-"pero…"-franny se levanto asustada

-"franny"-le dijo Wilbur acercándose

-"¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Anoche? "

-"entiendo que tengas esas preguntas franny"-le dijo samanta-"pero serán contestadas a su tiempo, ya veras"

Ella se quedo mirando sus caras sin decir más

-"¿que me están ocultando?"-pensó ella aun mirándolos tenebrosamente-"no entiendo nada, pero calma solo debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser, nada de lo que paso ayer fue real ni lo ahora ni lo de… pero tengo tanto miedo"-se hundió un poco en el sofá mientras samanta y Wilbur hablaban-"¡aaaa!"-salió gritando hacia la puerta

-"¡espera!"-Wilbur la sujeto

-"¡déjame ir, no entiendo nada y ni me quieren explicar entonces buscare mis propias respuestas!"

-"¡si no aguardas no te diremos nada!"-seguía sujetándola

-"¡suéltame!"-le dio un codazo hasta que la soltó y callo al piso

-"¡aú!"-también callo –"no pensé que pegaras tan fuerte"

-"y puedo hacerlo mas si no me dejan ir"

-"tranquila no te desesperes"-le dijo samanta levantándola-"sabrás todo a su tiempo

-"¡no, no quiero esperar!"-grito

-"a, y por si pensabas que esto era un sueño te digo que no lo es"-le contesto

-"¿aa?"-se asusto-"¿Cómo lo sabia?"-pensó, y se quedo mirándola sorprendida

Samanta le sonrió

-"¿eh?"-Lewis se levanto-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"


	5. Chapter 5

[En la casa de samanta]

(En la sala)

Aun era recién de día y la nieve volvía a caer

-"¿alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada"-dijo Lewis

-"menos yo"-dijo franny molesta

-"bien"-dijo samanta-"creo que llego el momento"

-"no seria mejor si…"-dijo Wilbur

-"no Wilbur tiene que ser ahora"-le contesto samanta

-"¿Qué?"-se preguntaron Lewis y franny

-"ustedes"-samanta se les acerco-"fueron testigos de lo que paso anoche ¿No es así? Estoy segura de que pueden recordar algo"

-"¿algo?"-pensó Lewis

-"esas 8… esferas que… salieron del lago, los lobos y esas personas con trajes raros a los que tu ¿mataste?"-se arrodillo-"ahí que horror"

-"¿bromeas?"-le dijo Wilbur-"posiblemente veremos cosas peores de aquí en adelante"

-"¡¿Qué?¿A que te refieres?"-Lewis le dijo de una manera reprochosa

-"a nada"-le contesto Wilbur

-"tranquilos no se porque la gente de ahora se impacienta tanto"-amara se paro en medio de todos

[En la otra dimensión]

(En la puerta principal donde tenían separado al pueblo)

La gente aun seguía ahí amontonada y ya hablaban de lo ocurrido anoche y que para los alfas había fallado. Josy seguía ahí al lado de Jackelin su fallecida amiga que aun nadie la recogía

-"perdóname, perdóname Jackelin, yo nada pude hacer para impedir esto"-pensaba ella-"y ni siquiera alguien se atreve a recogerte, yo sola no podría así que nomas tendré que dejarte"-y desde ahí pudo oír de unas personas hablar sobre la noche de ayer y la liberación de las energy balls-"¿eh?"-se paro y fue corriendo hasta la gran puerta y arreglárselas para pasar por entre toda la gente y llegar a hablar con un guardia-"esto… disculpe"

-"¡¿Qué quieres?"-le dijo uno

-"usted, ¿sabe si es cierto… que verdaderamente, las energy balls... fueron, liberadas?"

-"desgraciadamente si ¡¿y que hay con eso? Ahora nuestro señor seguramente esta molesto y eso no nos conviene para nada a nosotros"

-"si lo se, y precisamente por eso le preguntaba, bueno muchas gracias"-se retiro

[En la casa de samanta]

Ya con más calma se sentaron

-(suspiro)"supongo que quieren saber toda la verdad ¿no?"-dijo samanta

-"por supuesto"-le respondió Lewis

-"¿aun a coste de la verdad?"

-"¿Qué?"-dijo franny

-"esta bien, después de todo se enteraran mas adelante. Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que pudieran confirmar el descubrimiento de la vida en la tierra, existía en todo el planeta varias naciones que formaban un solo reino"

-"¿Qué hablas?"-le dijo Lewis

-"calla"-le respondió samanta-"agua, aire, fuego, arma, tierra, planta, tiempo y energía. Esos elementos tenían un alto significado en esa época a parte de ser el sustento de aquellas naciones para su vida también era lo que utilizaban, no eran personas normales tenían habilidades como de controlar cada especie de elementos según su nación y se vivía tranquil, de la energía que desprendía su habilidad en su interior"

Lewis y franny no entendían y Wilbur en un rincón solo escuchaba

"pero como podrán imaginarse todo llega a su fin"-siguió-"y también había una comunidad que se hacían pasar por el equipo alfa o comienzo que buscaban transformar ese mundo en un lugar unido y no con las naciones separadas, pero eso costaba a ellos no les importaba si tenían que matar gente o no simplemente lo hacían ya que su verdadero objetivo era apoderarse del control de todo lo existente, las naciones no pudieron hacer nada por detenerlos así que lo único que quedo antes de ser conquistados fue recolectar toda la energía para almacenarla y protegerla, pero como era de esperarse si no se tiene energía uno no vive por eso no la destruyeron si no la dejaron suelta por ahí encerradas en las 8 esferas que acabaron de ver anoche"

-"¿Qué elementos tienen cada una?"-dijo Lewis sin interés

-"¿Cuáles eran los nombres de las naciones?"-le respondió samanta

-"agua, viento, fuego, arma, planta, tierra, tiempo y energía"-dijo franny

-"exacto, obviamente esa nación no sobrevivió mucho tiempo y la mayoría de la gente murió ya que unas pocas tuvieron que vivir ocultándose hasta que la nueva generación de hombres se creara sahelanthropus tchadiensis si no me equivoco la primera etapa de la evolución humana, la poca gente de la nación vivió ocultada durante mucho tiempo, ya que habían considerado que la energía que poseían era muy peligrosa decidieron guardar el secreto de donde se encontraban, y la tierra volvió a reiniciarse completamente"

-"¿estas diciendo que la teoría que tenemos de el origen de nuestra existencia es falsa y todos nos estamos tragando el cuento?"-dijo Lewis

-"si así lo crees"-dijo ella –"y para que no se te olvide en donde encerraron toda esa energía que aun nos hace vivir fue en esas esferas que vieron anoche llamadas energy balls"

-"¿y quienes eran esos tipos de ayer?"-dijo franny

-"los alfas aun existentes de las antiguas generaciones, miren existe una leyenda de que las energy balls un día tenían que ser descubiertas y 8 personas las tenían que recolectar para que el mundo vuelva a ser el de antes con la habilidad de cada persona y pues los alfa querían apoderarse de ellas primero, pero no son ellos quienes deciden si no las esferas mismas, en cambio ellos no querían esto así por eso fueron a perseguirlos hasta con las fieras de la dimensión en donde viven"

-"¿otra dimensión?"-dijo Lewis

-"si, en ese espacio fue donde se refugiaron todo este tiempo"

-"espera, ¿Por qué esa leyenda dice que las energy balls se tienen que liberar si tanto daño hicieron?"-dijo franny

-"por que las antiguas generaciones creyeron en nosotros, creyeron en nuestra pureza, la antigua generación no sobrevivió porque la ambición los apodero ellos querían ser dueños de todas las naciones y eso ensució la energía que llevaban y ¿para que tiene sentido vivir así?, fue por eso… sin embargo ahora la gente aun sin conocer este poder que los origina se han ensuciado otra vez con sus maldades, hay mucha gente perversa en este mundo y no fue lo que se busco en un principio, por eso planearon este encuentro para ver si esta vez la gente pueda convivir en paz y por eso deben de recolectar las energy balls para purificarlas y que sean liberadas devolviendo la normalidad este planeta, ustedes tienen que hacerlo es su deber"

-"¡¿aa?"-se sorprendieron

-"¿Qué dices?"-dijo Lewis molesto-"no entiendo que rayos paso anoche, que hago en esta casa, esperas que nos traguemos tu cuento y ¿ahora nos vas a hacer obligar que recolectemos esas cosas? ¿Qué quieres después?"

-"yo no les obligo a nada pero si no lo quieres hacer tu solo te darás cuenta"

-"ja, por supuesto que no me pienso meter, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi vida aun no involucrarme en algo"-dijo parándose-"yo me voy, vámonos franny no se que halla pasado tal vez una alucinación o no se pero no me quiero quedar"

-"pero…"-dijo ella pero al final también lo siguió y se fueron

Samanta se retiro de la habitación también

-"¿eh?"-Wilbur la observo irse mientras pensaba-"valla en verdad no… no me reconoció"

Samanta regreso para verlo

-"¿Qué?"-dijo el-"oye, ¿tu crees que crean…?"

-"solo ten paciencia"

[En la parroquia]

Franny entro como si nada hubiera pasado

-"oye"-le dijo Gastón acercándose al parecer los demás aun dormían-"franny, ¿Cómo fue que saliste?"

-"a por… la escotilla que la conecta por el exterior"

-"¿te encuentras bien?"

-"si, como esta art?"

-"mucho mejor"

-"que bueno"

-"¿Qué es eso?"-dijo notando unas manchas de sangre en su ropa de la pelea de ayer

-"¡aa!"- se sorprendió recordando el momento-"¡no… no… no es nada!"-sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillosos y ella temblorosa

-"espera"-acercándose para ver

Retrocedió un poco-"solo es de una que me hice al salir, estoy bien"-y fue corriendo a su habitación

[En el laboratorio Anderson]

Lewis también llego como si nada hubiera pasado

-"Cornelio"-dijo Lucille acercándose-"te levantaste temprano ¿Qué hacia afuera?"

-"nada solo Salí un rato"-y subió a su habitación

Lo siguió pero solo hasta la puerta ya que ella dejo cerrada-"¡Cornelio!"

-"¿si?"-dijo le al notar que su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre

-"dijeron los del colegio que harían unas actividades, tu sabes esas por navidad ya que es pasado mañana"

-"no tengo tiempo"-se escucharon un montón de ruido ahí adentro

-"bueno, pero todos irán y pues no te haz dado tiempo en todos estos últimos meses con eso de tus inventos"

-"esta bien mama"

-"me alegro"

-"¡espera!, ten esto"-le dio su ropa sucia-"¿podrías lavarlo? Por favor"

-"¡aaaa! ¡¿Qué paso?"

-"no es nada solo… pintura no te asustes que no he matado a nadie ni nadie se me murió frente a mi"-fingió una risa inocente y se metió otra vez

[En la otra dimensión]

(En el salón principal)

El comandante llego para ver a lucio

-"señor"-dijo este

Lucio volteo

[En la parroquia]

(En la habitación de art)

El dormía

-"art"-dijo su hermana despertándolo

-"franny"-sonrió-"mira, ya me siento mejor, creo que ahora si podre ir a la escuela contigo y los demás"

-"¿aun quieres ir?"

-"si por supuesto, mis amigos me esperan"-noto la extrañeza de su hermana-"¿te paso algo?"

-"no, nada, anda apresúrate y cámbiate que si no se nos va a hacer tarde"

-"oye… por favor, no pelees con llina por lo que te hizo anoche"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"m i hermano me lo dijo"

Ella se quedo viéndolo

[En el colegio]

No nevaba pero sin embargo la nieve lo cubría todo los pequeños de inicial con los grandotes adornaban el colegio para su actividad de teatro y otras cosas tipo una feria en el colegio

(En la entrada)

El entrenador era el guardia y en eso entraron franny y los demás niños de la parroquia que también estudiaban ahí todos iban muy bien vestidos pero había algo que la inquietaba a ella

-"listo aquí ustedes son libres"-dijo Albert el por ser el mayor era el que estabas responsable de ellos y así se dispersaron por todas partes

-"¡franny!"-dijo fon aferrándose a su brazo-"yo voy contigo"

-"John…"-sonrió un poco y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura-"pues ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

-"no se, ¿vamos a ver como va quedando el auditorio?"

(En el auditorio)

Entraron y vieron como los niños y los profesores armaban el escenario

-"va a quedar bonito por lo que veo"-dijo John acercándose a ver mas

-"aun es un niño inocente"-pensó ella sin olvidar lo de anoche-"las energy balls, no, no es posible que todo eso hala pasado no puede ser"-bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-"hola loca"-dijo llina riéndose

-"llina, por favor no empieces"-se retiro

-"¿aa?"

(Afuera)

Veía a unos niños jugar en un charco de agua

-"no puedo creer lo que paso"- pensaba- "que horrible experiencia por dios solo espero olvidarla, pero la sangre en mi ropa y los momentos no se irán. Y ese chico alfa (recordando el momento en que le devolvió el chip) ya lo había visto antes"

-"hola"-Lewis se le acerco

-"a, eres tu, pensé que no vendrías nunca lo haces"

-"si, es que siempre ando ocupado, tu sabes pero esta vez si necesitaba distraerme de lo de anoche"

Franny se volvió pálida y empezó a temblar y Lewis pudo notar eso

-"este…"

-"no digas nada"-bajo la cabeza-"oye,¿ no te haz puesto a pensar que lo que dicen puede ser cierto?"

-"no, ¿Cómo le vamos a creer a unos desconocidos?"

-volvió a bajar la cabeza-"pues si, creo que si"


End file.
